In the End
by Mrs.DylanLightwoodIvashkov
Summary: This is different than my usual stuff. For now, a one-shot. May become more. Original idea: So maybe her fantasies were cliché. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she just wanted her happy ending. In the end, maybe that was all that mattered. - In this, the idea isn't used much. If it gets continued, it'll be more prominent. (And more Percabeth)


_**Original idea prompt: So maybe her fantasies were cliché. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she just wanted her happy ending. In the end, maybe that was all that mattered.**_

**So... let's start with Percabeth friendship? The years leading up to their friendship, their quest. Yup, I should be working on my other fics. Sorry, I haven't been writing in a long time. This is really different from a lot of my writing. Tell me what you think! It's not going to be a permanent style, but, VARIETY IS THE SPICE OF LIFE! Rated T because I felt like it. Percabeth friendship, coming right up!**

* * *

ANNABETH, 7

She left her home. She didn't come back. She ran and ran, hiding from the monsters. Not the monsters that "go bump in the night". But real, terrifying monsters. She didn't know what to do until she met Thalia and Luke. Thalia and Luke saved her. Luke gave her a knife, Thalia almost gave her life. Camp Half-Blood became her new home. Luke became her best friend. And she stayed.

PERCY, 7

His mother, he loved his mother. She was perfect, he thought. Kind, loving, caring. His father wasn't there, though. He had never been there. Why? He had no idea. His mother never told him. It was an unspoken agreement, something that Percy had understood.

ANNABETH, 8

Annabeth loved Camp Half-Blood. She loved its orange shirts, she loved learning, and she loved her siblings. The young girl missed her father, but the conflict she had abandoned at her house just wasn't enough to compare to the joy she was experiencing.

PERCY, 8

Percy didn't like school. School wasn't any fun. He didn't like the kids at school, and the teachers didn't like him. He wasn't good at school. He didn't think he was smart. His mother told him she loved him, but Percy still wasn't happy. His mother worked too hard. His mother looked tired, far too often. Percy did what he could, but being eight, it wasn't much.

ANNABETH, 9

She was happy. Happy, for the first time in a long time. Truly happy. Chiron, a horse-man she had met at Camp Half-Blood, seemed to like her. The man who drank diet Coke didn't seem to like her as much though. It didn't bother her that much , especially because of the fact that the drinking guy wasn't very friendly to anyone else.

PERCY, 9

Percy got kicked out of his school. It was because he was a bad boy. Naturally. He was often naughty. He didn't try to be, but he was anyway. The teachers didn't understand him. He saw a mash of symbols where they saw letters. He saw wriggling lines when they saw numbers. What was wrong with him?

ANNABETH, 10

Annabeth knew what she was. _Really_, knew what she was. She was a demigod. Half god, half human. A crossbreed. But she wasn't concerned. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood was a demigod. Luke was still her best friend. Thalia was still gone, her father, a god, having had turned her into a tree just in time to preserve her life. Annabeth never told anyone, but she sometimes would talk to the tree, just the two of them. Thalia had been nice to her, three years ago. Annabeth was smart, she knew the tree wouldn't respond. But she talked anyway. Talked and talked and talked.

PERCY, 10

_Dyslexia._ That's what the teachers said he had. That's why he couldn't learn right. _ADHD_. That's why he couldn't sit still, couldn't stay out of trouble. His sweet mother told him that they would be leaving their home soon. A new school. A new start. Percy hoped he could start over. So, when there were times when Percy felt the most sad, he would stare outside at the water. The ocean that lined Manhattan. It brought him peace. He liked it. He wondered where his dad was. He didn't ask his mother. They still tried not to talk about him. His father.

ANNABETH, 11

Other demigods were going on quests. She wanted to go on a quest. Luke went on a quest. It wasn't fair. She had been training for so long, much longer than some of the kids that went on quests. Her mother, Athena, didn't visit. But Annabeth didn't mind that much. It bothered her, but she didn't let it consume her thoughts. She had too many. Always thinking, always imagining. Architecture amazed her. Eiffel Tower, Tower of London, the Golden Gate Bridge, the Empire State Building. All of it amazed her.

PERCY, 11

Percy had decided what he loved. Water. Any type of it, but salt water the best. He'd even go down to the dirtiest beaches of New York, just to hear the ocean, the waves lapping, the rush of water. The new school wasn't any better. He had lost count of his punishments, his detentions, his suspensions, even his schools. Home wasn't fun anymore. His mother worked hard, but she had a boyfriend. She had had one, for a while. Stinky, terrible Gabe. He ordered his mother around, he asked his lazy, fat, stupid friends to come over all the time. He hated it.

ANNABETH, 12

More people were going on quests. She stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Friends came and went. Luke stayed though, and for that she was grateful. But he had changed. There was something wrong, she could tell just by looking at his eyes. She fought with her knife. The knife Luke gave her. It reminded her of "the good old days" with Luke and Thalia. Annabeth was a fierce fighter, better than some people five years older. She was fluent in Greek, others were barely able to understand it. Annabeth was the daughter of the Greek goddess of wisdom, after all.

PERCY, 12

Gabe's friends were over more and more. His mother was getting more and more tired. More and more teachers hated him. His dyslexia and ADHD were intruding on his studies, and it was positively infuriating. He felt stupid and slow, the same things that Gabe was. Stupid. Slow. Filthy. Disgusting. He had water though, that was his safe haven. In the pool, in the ocean.

ANNABETH, 13

The year everything changed. Her first quest, with the satyr, Grover. And the boy, Percy. Percy. Annabeth's new best friend. A quest to retrieve Zues's lightning bolt. Aunty M's gnome garden. More like Medusa's palace of frozen victims. The water park. The Lotus Casino. Luke's betrayal. So many memories, swirling around one quest, one boy. One crazy son of Poseidon.

PERCY, 13

Mr. Brunner was more than he seemed to be, he was a half horse, half man. A centaur, and his real name was Chiron. Grover wasn't a weak new kid with two crutches. He was a satyr. A man, part goat. And Percy? He was a demigod, son of the sea god. Son of one of the big three. A mistake. And the quest, with Grover, and Wise Girl, Annabeth. The year was one crazy and messed up year, sure. But it told Percy who he was, and the demigod liked that.

* * *

... They walked along the strawberry field's path, just the three of them. Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. The sun set behind them, and their was the distinct chatter of kids. For the moment, there was peace. Luke was forgotten, chaos was forgotten, and all the terrors of the underworld, forgotten. At that moment there was only peace.

Percy, so at ease, let himself loop his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. He half expected it to be thrown off, and to recieve a punch. But the punch never came. gather glare never came. Annabeth let the arm be. She didn't knowledge it, she just kept walking. Grover glanced over at the pair, and a smirk ghosted his lips. But, neither Percy or Annabeth noticed. Why did it matter? In the end, everything would piece itself together, somehow. The gods would see to it, in the end.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson characters, or any of that. :) Well, you can kind of tell what I made up and what's in the book. So... hehe.**

**So that was it. Do you like it? Please say you do! (Hint: RNR) Tell me if you'd like me to continue further into the series... like... to the 5th Olympian book? The passages would be longer... or maybe in a different sytle, closer to my norm?**

**And I gotta ask, did you like that last part? Or did you think that it was stupid and pointless? **

**Or...um... well, you tell me any other feedback you have. Please! But if we went further into the series I would make it more Percabeth shipping- couple wise. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
